killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToCxHawK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killzone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bodycount page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 21:00, July 22, 2012 HI wassup?- IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 05:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks, but the only thing i remotely need help with is getting unblocked or unbanned from the halo section of wiki for getting angry with an admin. Wasn't even given a reason for why I was banned either. Certainly not for making any threats.Hellrazordirty (http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Car_Fort_City!_Gamesave_by_Daydreamdirty :Please support me by downloading my Ultimate Hardcore Fallout 3 Gamesave https://docs.google.com/open?id=0ByhtYcn-O_7sZmk3XzNqUGdyRFk :here) 20:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) My first edit is in the wrong place. It is the M224-A2 edit in the weapons category of the KillZone Wiki and it is in the category description area. I need to wipe it out and place the edit in the correct area. How do I do that? Thank you for that but now I can't find it. You said you replaced it in the category list? Never mind, I got it. Thank you. One last thing. How do you site a word or phrase of something. I have a game title and references to another page but they are not highlighted. Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I want to make sure I am doing everything correctly in accordance with wiki standards. Im trying to figure out live chat, looks like we could just talk there easily, hmm, Ill maybe just edit grammar, some of it is atrocious, not worthy of Helghan. The reason I'm here is because I'm looking for a page dedicated to Organizations (specifically the corporations of killzone, the organizations wiki page is missing Visari Corp!! Can you believe that?) Jekib B (talk) 06:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (forgot to sign, organizations post) Wow. That is pretty unbelievable. Visari Corporation is a major propellant for the whole Helghast military. I dont know how, so its all you haha Jekib B (talk) 07:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Need to Delete this page Watup, someone name LOLtvGAMING made a page about.......honestly i have no idea but its not about Killzone, its called THE GAMING CHANNEL.Fortu (talk) 21:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Someone has made a new Scholar Visari page,please delete it. Fortu (talk) 19:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) How can someone become a Admin? What do i have to do to become one?Protoss uchiha (talk) 14:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) You would have to do some good work on this wiki, then they ask you if you want to become an Admin or you could ask them, each wiki does its own tang. Fortu (talk) 03:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Delete Killzone 4 page Killzone shadowfall is Killzone 4.Fortu (talk) 15:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Apologies if this is out of nowhere, but I have noticed there are many duplicate pages and many vandals on this wiki. I just fixed the "Scolar Visari" page from yet another vandal a few minutes ago. If you need someone who will meticulously "clean house" and polish up this wiki, then I humbly request you grant this user the admin status. You can look at the edits this user has made; pages are cleaned as a result and little time is wasted. Heck, I'm even #2 on the total number of "Achievement" points made to this wiki. I also have no tolerance for vandals and will keep this wiki as clean as possible. This user will perform editing duties to the best ability and hopes you consider approval. Ploxis (talk) 06:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Some one made a Killzome 4 page. Delete it please.Fortu (talk) 08:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Delete the Legion page They wrote efuck in it, you should make ploxis a admin. Fortu (talk) 01:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Many Thanks This user is very grateful for your admin approval. I will get to work right away Ploxis (talk) 01:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Vandals & Recent Block Edit This wiki has many. By now, you have likely seen the level of fucktardedness these repeat offenders can stoop to. Thus, I don't think that giving them temporary blocks of a couple weeks is going to change their attitude any time soon. We need to show people that this wiki is a place with (relatively) high standards and not give them the impression that there are crooks here that are let off easy. Therefore, I propose a zero-tolerance policy with harsh blocks of several years, starting with the recent anon vandal named 99.43.9.109. Ploxis (talk) 01:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) An Idea What about a "Three Strikes" rule? If they continue to be a nuisance after they've been blocked twice with your restrictions, and therefore repeat offenders, you can let me handle the blocks for those users the third time around. Those types of users would have chosen to repeatedly violate the rules, so they can live with harsher sentences. Ploxis (talk) 01:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) So I can handle the blocks for repeat offenders? I'll be like a dungeon-keeper for these ones. Also, please be sure to notify me of the ones I can duly punish. I don't want conflict to arise when I accidently punish users who haven't exhausted their Three Strikes yet. Ploxis (talk) 01:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Im having trouble. Im trying to add categories in the [[Scolar Visari]] page, but it wont work for some reason, can you do it? I want to know if Im the only one whos having trouble with this.Fortu (talk) 23:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC)